


Just Like Legos

by ftmleon



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftmleon/pseuds/ftmleon
Summary: this is for my friend who i love sm. Paco is his oc!





	Just Like Legos

Josh looked over every piece, hands idling across his lap as he listed off parts in his head;  _ processor, memory, hard drive, _ etc etc. everything was laid out neatly on a tarp that had been covered with paint from Sitara’s pervious uses. Everything was set in order, almost as if they were legos waiting to be put together. 

 

Josh felt his eyes wander to the stairs as he heard light and bouncy steps descend; Paco smiled nervously as his eyes connected onto Josh’s “sorry i’m late. I was caught up” his voice rang like bells in the silent hackerspace. Josh nodded “it’s...you’re good” josh mumbled as he felt himself blushing at the sudden presence of Paco;  everything about him was so nice to Josh, the way he spoke and got so excited when telling stories of his mother; how passionate he was about hacking, And, the way Paco’s neon red hair liked to fall over his eyes had josh fumbling over his own words. 

 

“How are your hearing aids working? Better?” Josh asked, Paco hummed a yes as he sat near Josh, his legged crossed as he looked over the parts. “yeah they’re working so much better, thank you, again.” Paco said, grinning softly and letting out a light hearted laugh. 

 

When Paco was first brought into DedSec his hearing aids were starting to malfunction on him, causing him headaches due to static and high pitched buzzing. Josh felt horrible seeing Paco in a constant irritated state and so took it upon himself to repair Paco’s broken ear pieces; that meant more to Paco than he would let on. 

 

The passed two months had become increasingly fun, and stressful since Paco had been initiated into DedSec; more high risk missions heading their way gave DedSec new challenges each passing day. Josh felt himself grow closer to Paco over the two months he’d been with them; it was easy for them to become well adjusted; they had no choice really, lack of space meant Paco and Josh had been sharing a desk. Shoulders bumping and glances shared as they worked over codes together in their attempts to bring down other hacker groups targeting them. Through their shared time together they gathered a routine together, mornings, afternoons and nights became simple routines for them. 

 

Over the past two months of Paco working with DedSec, the team slowly started scraping together the necessary parts needed to bring Paco’s own computer to life. The best person to build said computer would be Josh; and so that night was set in motion. Josh’s mind snapped back into reality from his thoughts and he looked around; his eyes landing on Paco “Let’s...uh..Let’s get started” Josh spoke quietly as he felt his heart beat out of his chest; he barely knows Paco and yet, he’s already fallen madly in love with the guy. Paco nodded in agreement and helped Josh; handing him parts at Josh’s request, and Josh; confusingly going over the necessary steps in building the computer. Showing him how easily parts slipped together and became one unit.

 

“This is like legos to me” Josh said as a smile tugged at his lips as his hands worked like a delicate dance over the parts; snapping things together and connecting cables and wires.

“It’s so easy once you learn, everything connects so easily” Josh continued to ramble on, stopping himself every few seconds to ask for pieces from Paco. Paco slipped parts into Josh’s hands; working with him in an almost machine-like way. 

 

“Flathead screwdriver please..” Josh held his hand out, keeping his eyes on the inside of the computer case, flashlight shining against dark metals. Paco nodded as he slipped the screwdriver into josh’s hand; paco’s fingers feeling numb as his heart race as he felt their hands linger a few seconds too long as Josh hesitated to grab the tool. 

 

Josh glanced at paco, his face flustered as he carefully pushed the screwdriver from Paco’s hand, slipping his hand into Paco’s. “This is really stupid but...wrench told me to be braver..” Josh said as he felt himself lean in closer; his eyes meeting Paco’s. “Can uh...Can I kiss you?” Josh asked, his other hand nervously reaching to hold Paco’s face. Paco nodded as he felt himself push closer to Josh. soon, their lips touched in an almost sickly sweet kiss; heartbeat pounding in their ears as their kiss lasted; lips carefully moving as smiles ghosted at their lips. Josh was the first one to pull away, his face a bright red as he looked for anything in Paco; a reaction he guessed; he wasn’t sure, his mind was a foggy messy- all thoughts escaping except one; Paco, the way he kissed and the way he smiled when his eyes connected with Paco’s again. 

 

Josh cleared his throat; and in an effort to change the topic he switched back to building the computer; more nervously this time asking Paco for parts and teaching him instructions; that Paco listened to carefully; his face still burning from the kiss. His heart wished it could jump out of his chest but soon settled, Paco’s instincts telling him to move closer; to be closer to Josh in attempt to feel almost like one. As Josh neared the finish of the computer, Paco felt a wave of tiredness overcome him; his head carefully falling against Josh’s shoulder as his eyes shut; finding himself falling into sleep against Josh’s shoulder.

 

Unsure of what to do Josh sat there in the silence and low glow of the flashlight, taking in the moment. Deep down josh craved this intimacy for so long but never found someone he connected with; until meeting paco. He felt as though he finally connected with someone on a personal level and that caused his heart to race and his usual clear and level head to feel clouded and messy, josh didn’t really mind it though, he liked the way paco made him feel. Josh liked the way they connected almost perfectly; the way they felt like a perfected routine;  _ just like legos. _


End file.
